


Apéritif

by random42



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random42/pseuds/random42
Summary: 吸血鬼k和小血袋tk的paro/小短文/一年一度最喜欢的万圣节· 写完想写的部分就溜。· ooc海涵quq 就当作角色扮演叭。





	Apéritif

克洛泽进到房间里的时候，男孩正在费力地系一条缎面领带。他像是看不清似的，好几次都没能把细带穿过中间的领结。克洛泽只好走过去拉开他的手腕，帮他把整条都重新拆开，再重新系好。托尼没有抬头，只把两只手顺从地放下，抓了抓衣角，又在身前交叠起来，用力地拧着手指。  
克洛泽对他过度的紧张感到有趣。十四五岁的人类男孩有着毛茸茸的金色头顶，挺直的鼻梁和卷翘的睫毛。他的脸颊还留着稚嫩的弧度，因为咬着嘴唇而微微地鼓起。男人故意把领带推到白皙的咽喉口收紧，就立刻感到他害怕地屏住了呼吸。  
人类真的很可爱。体温，呼吸，还有不会立刻好的伤口。他捏着托尼的下巴把他的脸抬起来，让月光打在年轻的脸上，映出两只深浅不一的蓝眼睛。  
“看不清？还疼吗？”克洛泽用拇指抵上眼珠颜色稍浅的那侧眼眶，尽量用轻柔的声音问他。  
“还有些模糊，先生，但只有一点疼了。”托尼显然没能放松下来，他的声音发干，还把手指绞得更紧了。

害怕也是难免的，克洛泽感到一丝无奈。昨天他对托尼做了些事，可能是比平时有点过。  
他知道吸血行为会让人类体会到高潮一样的快感，所以通常他只吸血，或者只做爱。然而昨天的托尼却格外诱人，明明不肯呻吟出声，一双蓝眼睛却止不住地往外掉眼泪，在昏暗的夜色里，像极了一颗颗闪光的碎钻。克洛泽做了几回，还要把他翻过来。男孩实在受不了，终于使出最后的力气要逃开，奶白色的身体在深色的床单上扭动着，却还是轻易就被抓回来，继续强硬地进入。  
托尼仰着头，薄薄的汗珠覆盖在莹白的颈部皮肤上，透出底下一点点血管的颜色。一切都似乎在邀请他更进一步。于是，克洛泽在男孩又一次忍不住地、抬起腰、绷紧身体的时候，毫不留情地俯下身咬破了他的脖子。  
因为尖叫而颤动的声带带动薄薄的皮肤和血管也颤抖起来，紧贴肌肤的嘴唇上传来酥酥麻麻的震感，而同时滑入舌尖的血液又带着微烫的温度和无比的甘甜。克洛泽承认这让他有些欲罢不能。他继续动起来，感到托尼的身体从内里极为紧致地吸附住了他。被侵入和吸血的双重刺激让男孩哭喊着求饶，但似乎只要血液擦过血管就能使他高潮似的，他一次次地绞紧男人的分身，久久都不能停止。

后半夜的时候托尼醒了，可能是因为难受，挣扎着要爬下床。克洛泽看着他因为疼得抽气而吸紧的小腹，红红紫紫的淤痕从腰间遍布到两条长长的、发颤的腿，闭上眼睛反思了两秒自己偶尔的失控——就这两秒钟的时间，旁边的人砰地一声摔到了边柜上。两只玻璃酒杯应声打碎，控制不住姿势的男孩也一脸扎进了碎片里。等克洛泽把他翻过来的时候，托尼不幸被扎中的左眼正一个劲地往外冒血，半边脸都染成了红色。  
“嘿，乖。”他圈住男孩乱动的手，不让他去碰眼睛，一边却也对着这个吓人的伤口皱起了眉。他当然不想让托尼失去眼睛，理论上，他应当立刻给男孩喂血，只要这样，再坏的伤口都会马上愈合。然而吸血鬼的血总会在人体循环里停留一会儿的——克洛泽看着男孩惨白的嘴唇和一塌糊涂的面孔，想到按这个伤的用血量、估计今后三四天他都会在托尼的血里尝到自己的味道了。这个认识让克洛泽非常沮丧。  
“呜……嗯……”托尼还在沙哑着嗓音呜咽，像一只被冷雨淋湿了的小猫一样在他怀里发抖。即使现在，即使托尼让他真的非常担心，那泊泊流出的血液仍然带着致命的诱惑，只令他渴求更多。  
但克洛泽终于还是下了决心。他吻了吻怀里人的脸蛋，伸手一把拔掉了玻璃片。“啊——”男孩发出一声凄惨的悲鸣，更加用力地挣动起来，喷溅而出的鲜血甚至沾到了克洛泽脸上。不过这回他不再犹豫了，咬破手腕把血送到托尼嘴边。  
小男孩皱起的眉间终于舒展开一些，呼吸也重新平稳下来。他的伤口正在以乐观的速度复原，也就是这个时候，克洛泽选择了收回他的给与。“嗯……”他知道男孩还在疼，但差不多就好了。他掰开托尼的眼睑检查了那颗新生的眼球，对刚刚好的愈合程度感到非常满意。剩下的恢复虽然不会那么迅速，但已经没什么问题了，连眼珠的颜色也会恢复成一模一样。残留的伤势还可以帮助消耗那些留在人体内的异族血液，帮助他提前一天喝上迷恋的味道，实在是非常经济合理。  
所以第二天早上，当托尼睁着那只还没完全长好的眼睛，隔着窗帘都被光线刺激得拼命流眼泪的时候，他也只是疼爱地摸了摸他的脑袋。

今天是万圣夜，克洛泽在自己的庄园举办了晚会。除了他的同类们，附近的人类也获得了邀请。宾客正在陆续进场，他们中的一些可能会失去一点鲜血，另一些则开始一段新的、属于黑夜的生活。但这都是狂欢的一部分。  
现在他的托尼穿着一身黑色礼服和短短的西装裤，搭配的中筒袜被吊袜带扣住、贴着笔直的腿扣到腿根，实在非常可爱。克洛泽看着他裸露出来的光洁皮肤，后知后觉地意识到昨晚的补血也让其他的痕迹愈合了大半，竟然隐隐觉得有些可惜。当然，他可以现在就再弄一些上去，但他知道托尼不喜欢让别人看到。男孩昨天已经够可怜了，这次就放过他吧。  
“不舒服就早点回房间。”他又给托尼理了理领口，“今天没人会咬你，放松点，听到了吗？”  
男孩点点头，跟着他下了楼。

“那就是你找回家的小血袋？”灰蓝眼睛的男人拿着红酒杯，优雅地向克洛泽致意，“看上去确实非常美味。他叫什么名字？”  
克洛泽微微地笑笑，“你刚刚不是找他说话了？”  
“好吧，被你看到了。”男人也不否认，“但他身上都是你的味道，可没人敢碰他。”他喝了口酒，“啊，不过那些闻不到血香的人类，你还是多看着点。”  
谈话间，一个和托尼差不多身高的金发男孩过来和他聊起了天。  
男人眯起眼，像是突然起了兴致。“米洛，你不觉得托尼一个人呆在这里很孤单吗？我的意思是，你早上假扮的那个什么法官工作，事也那么多。再说你本来也不是个人。”他说完立刻举起双手示好，“仅指种族，我也不是个人。”  
“你想干什么。”克洛泽低头轻晃着酒杯，像是在质问，却带着一丝暧昧的笑意。  
“没什么，认识认识新朋友。”男人完美地行了个礼，又走开了。


End file.
